Majestic-12
Majestic-12, also known as M-12, is an organisation of twelve of the richest men in the world. History Early History The original formation of the "billionaires club" known as Majestic-12 is unknown, though they have been around since at least the late 19th century. Though they proclaimed to be the most powerful men in the world, they were in fact subserviant to the Four Legendary Kingdoms. Since 1918, the members of M-12 would gather twice every year in secret, often during major gatherings occuring elsewhere in the world in order to avoid the media's eye. Because the group demanded loyalty, they created the Council Penalty, in which a member who refused the wishes of the other members of M-12 would be publicly shamed. Previous instances of Council Penalties included the kidnapping of Charles Lindbergh's son and the campaign suggesting his idolised Hitler, the murders of Joseph Kennedy's sons for refusing to cease dealing with the Japanese, and the Enron affair. At an unknown point between the mid 1950's to 2000's, Randolph Loch was appointed the group's chairman, while Corneius Kopassus became the vice-chair. Before Scarecrow Shortly before mid-2003, Majestic-12 decided to enhance their overall fortunes, and began planning to initiate a new Cold War, which their individuals businesses would benefit from and improve their wealth, in spite of knowing that the Four Kingdoms would not approve of their actions. Through contracts that Kopassus' shipping company and Jonathon Killian's Axon Corp had with the U.S. military, they discovered a pair of top secret American projects known as Kormoran and Chameleon, which involved disguised battle tankers and clone missiles respectively. By taking over both these projects, M-12 could make several western countries believe they had been hit by terrorist missiles. During the initial planning, the chaos-loving Killian realised that if additional missiles were apparently launched from other countries' worst enemies, then it would result in a world of anarchy. Killian suggested adding this extra step to the other members of M-12, however they refused, knowing that if they did what Killian proposed, then they would not receive the Cold War they desired, but something far worse. Killian would make this request a few more times, to Chairman Loch's distaste, and was consistently refused. Though Killian pretended to go along with the rest of Majestic-12's plan, he instead began preparing to initiate his extra step on his own. He began preparing the additional Kormoran vessels, as well as an abandoned Soviet missile silo in Yemen, and then decided to forewarn a few African countries, under the public guise of opening supermarkets, so that they would incite further world chaos by taking advantage of the fall of western civilisation. For M-12's benefit, Killian used his contacts in the DGSE to warn the French that they were to be an intended target, but they could be seen to avoid their missile strike and become a new dominant superpower if they helped M-12 by preparing terrorists bodies for them to use as scapegoats once the plan got underway. In the course of their planning, M-12 discovered that a few individuals could upset their plans due to certain skills or knowledge that they possessed, and so they decided to start a bounty hunt to keep them from doing so. Six days before their plan was set to begin, the members of Majestic-12 met for the ninth time of the year to finalise several details, including the targets on the bounty list. It was agreed that Killian's Forteresse de Valois castle would be used as the verification point where the heads of the targets would be brought for assessment by Monsieur Delacroix, whom M-12 had worked with in the past, as well as the total bounty per head; U.S. $18.6 million. Among their fifteen targets was Shane Schofield, a U.S. Marine with a reputation for succeeding against the odds. Unsettled by this, Majestic-12 decided that they would arrange a sham mission as an ambush to increase the chances of him being eliminated. Meanwhile, Lillian Mattencourt, the owner of a billion-dollar make-up company and the daughter of a former member, discovered Majestic-12's plan thanks to her own contacts in the DGSE. Having constantly been turned down membership, she decided that she would upset their plans, and hired the bounty hunter known as the Black Knight to keep Schofield alive and help him uncover and stop M-12. Scarecrow Shortly after the hunt began, Killian trapped Member No. 5 and some of his staff in the shark pit in his castle, resulting in No. 5's death. Minutes later, he then joined a telconference with the others members of M-12 to discuss their plan. After confirming that everything was in place, Killian decided to make one last attempt to convince the rest of M-12 to take on his extra step, however Loch still refused, pointing out that changing their plan at that stage would pose a huge risk, and threatened Killian with a council penalty. Book II, using the intel gathered by the targeted Mossad agent Benjamin Rosenthal, discovered the existence of M-12, as well as their plan. Shortly after Schofield was given this information, he was questioned by French operatives, who were suspicious that Killian had plans to betray them, and tried to offer them the information that Paris was a target, however they were of course already aware of M-12's plan to help them become a world superpower. Ultimately, however, Schofield managed to disarm the Chameleon missiles and arranged for the U.S. government to bring down the Kormoran tankers, foiling Majestic-12's plan. Soon afterwards, he realised that he had obtained data that revealed Killian's extra step to cause global chaos. Schofield, Knight and Rufus then rushed to Yemen to try and prevent the last Chameleon missile from launching, and managed to disarm the missile while in flight. After Mother freed them from Killian's shark pit, Schofield confronted and killed Killian by jumping with him out a window (having intended to die himself, but was saved at the last second by Knight). In the following months, M-12's remaining members were assassinated by the U.S. government, and staged to appear that each had simply died as a result of ordinary circumstances. The only indication that there was foul play was a single memo to the President that confirmed that Majestic-12 was no more. Because of this, the heirs of the M-12 members all came to inherit their fortunes and businesses. The Four Legendary Kingdoms Many years later, Schofield was a forced participant in the Great Games of the Hydra. After the Second Challenge, while some of the royals were discussing him, they noted it was a good thing he'd taken care of Majestic-12, since they had forgotten who they served when they carried out their plan for a new Cold War. Known Members Named Members *Randolph Loch (Chairman) *Corneius Kopassus (Vice-Chairman) *Jonathon Killian *Arthur Quandt *Warren Shusett *J.D. Cairnton Unnamed Members Six others whose names were not mentioned, which included *Member No. 5 *A co-founder of the largest software company. *A Saudi oil magnate. *The head of a Swiss banking family. Previous members *Joseph Kennedy *Charles Lindbergh *Kenneth Lay Membership To become a member, one must be invited. The sons of previous members have often being invited to replace their fathers. No woman, no matter how rich, has been allowed into M-12. Goals Most of the members of the modern Majestic-12's fortunes primarily resulted from the result of wars, particularly the Cold War, when the demand for their individual business services were increased. In recent years they sought to bolster their fortunes ever further by initiating another Cold War. Trivia *Majestic-12 had no media barons as members (due to both their control over the media and the constant shift in share prices) nor any royals or world leaders. **They also never accepted any woman in spite of her wealth or relation to previous members. *Among the unnamed members of Majestic-12 were; **A co-founder of the largest software company. **A Saudi oil magnate. **The head of a Swiss banking family. *Presumed former members of M-12 are Joseph Kennedy, Charles Lindbergh and Kenneth Lay due to their subjection of Council Penalties. *Majestic 12 may have been named after an organisation suggested by conspiracy theorists to have been created after the alleged UFO Roswell crash. There is no evidence that the organisation existed. Category:Scarecrow Category:Faction